1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method and a changer for an optical module/printer module system.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an operating method and a changer for an optical module/printer module system capable of reducing overall drive loading.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid progress in electronic technologies and development of multimedia techniques, most products incorporate a few functions so as to reduce spatial occupation. For example, a machine may combine various functions including facsimile, scanning, copying and telephoning together so that many applications can be performed without occupying too much space.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the operational linkage of a conventional optical module/printer module system. To integrate scanning and printing function together, a multifunction machine often has an optical module 110 and a printer module 120. The multifunction machine is able to scan a document through the optical module 110 and print a document through the printer module 120. The multifunction machine further includes a transmission mechanism 130 for driving the optical module 110 and the printer module 120. The transmission mechanism 130 includes an electric motor (not shown), a driving belt 132 and a coupling structure 134. The electric motor drives the driving belt 132 while the coupling structure 134 is attached to the driving belt 132. The coupling structure 134 engages with the optical module 110 and the printer module 120. Hence, the optical module 110 and the printer module 120 move synchronously together when the electric motor pulls the driving belt 132.
Using the aforementioned multifunction machine, the optical module 110 must be driven to scan a document (not shown). However, through the coupling structure 134,the printer module 120 is also driven. With such unnecessary coupling, the electric motor needs to carry an extra load so that power is wasted. Similarly, the optical module 110 is also driven when the printing module 120 prints out a document. Hence, an extra load is carried and power is wasted.